The Chronicles of Egypt
by Dead Profile
Summary: *CHAP 4 UP* This is the new-and-improved version of Mummy III. ^_^ Currently under construction.
1. Intro

Intro 

Hey, all! I'm sorry I had to completely erase my last version of this fic (The Mummy III – Anck-su-namun's Secret), but hey, let's face it, it sucked. :P Anyway, I'm re-writing the entire thing. It's also kinda sad, ya know? That version had been up since December 16 of 2001!!! Oh well. 

Hehe. This new version is going to be split into two parts: Ancient Egypt and O'Connell's time. I'm planning on finishing the fic after updating and revising what I have and adding more to Part 1. It's planned to be quite large, so keep checking back.

Also, in this fic I'm going to have a few ideas that I've never seen in a fic yet. *Gets all jittery and wants to release the chapters* Anyway, lol. You'll just have to wait. ^_~

If there's anyone out there who liked the _old version better (or just want to read it) I have chapters 1 – 8 of the old version saved to my computer, and if you email me I'll send them to you. ^_^ My email is on my FF.net profile, but if for some reason it's not there anymore, my email is: **drewbie@drewdrops.com (until further notice.)**_

Anyway, sorry it took so long, but here's my fic!!! ^_^

P.S. Plz review. ^_^


	2. Part One

PART 1

ANCIENT EGYPT


	3. News

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Donna and Ailac. RESPECT THEM!!! 

Thebes - 1051 B.C.  
  


The sky darkened in a foreboding way as 14-year old Anck-su-namun made her way through the shadows of the magnificent marble pillars to the Pharaoh's chambers. Normally this type of action was regarded as perfectly normal to the rest of the palace. And this time was no different, except for the immense feeling of distress and urgency bouncing around in the pit of Anck-su-namun's stomach.

Silk-like raven hair fell over sharp crescent cheekbones and vicious almond eyes as Anck-su-namun strode forward on bronzed legs almost completely revealed by the scarce clothing. The usually fiery eyes gave way to a look of depression and almost fear. 

Anck-su-namun's slender body slipped gracefully between a pair of half-open golden doors and her leather-soled feet created an echo within the great empty depths of the alabaster stone palace. Intricate carvings and patterns adorned the walls, spelling the tales of magnificent stories Anck-su-namun longed to be able to read.

Through another set of jewel-encrusted doors Anck-su-namun glided, fixing her posture into the seductive, high-headed stroll she had been instructed to use around the Pharaoh, being a concubine, of course.

Pharaoh Seti's large, muscle-bound bodyguards waved the attractive girl through without a second thought. A second _look_, maybe, but never a second thought. 

Anck-su-namun felt close to vomiting. How would Seti react to the news she was bringing him? Violence, most likely, as that was his way in everything. Anck-su-namun gently touched the throbbing purple bruise on her shoulder, a token of his appreciation for her. 

Anck-su-namun knew that her news could have one of three possible outcomes: ejection from the harem, marriage to Seti, or execution. Though Anck-su-namun had wanted to leave the harem many times, she had no place to go. Besides, Seti liked her too much for him to just dismiss her that way. That left two options: execution or marriage. Anck-su-namun did not know which was worse, being the 25th or 26th wife to the Lord of Two Lands, a violent, self-centered man with an appetite for women, or death.

Either way, Anck-su-namun knew nothing good could come of it. She was actually surprised she had the courage to approach Seti as she did now. 

Maids adorned with gold-set horsehair wigs stood around the Pharaoh, fanning a gentle breeze towards him with light-blue feathers of gigantic proportions. And there was Seti, the malicious old tyrant, decked in fine garments, exotic fabrics and precious metals, sitting on a cushioned throne of solid gold. He looked the picture, yes, with his rough wax-like skin stretched over his gaunt cheekbones, thin lips, and solid body, he looked as regal as a god, a man that was worshipped as his own deity, which he was. If only they knew the true Seti.

The skin beside Seti's black and desiring eyes crinkled as the Pharaoh smiled at the entrance of Anck-su-namun. As was custom, Anck-su-namun kneeled on the lowermost step of the small marble stair pyramid that lead to Seti's throne, waiting for permission to speak.

"Stand, Princess,"

Anck-su-namun stood up slowly, hesitant to look Seti directly in the eye.

"Why have you come?" The voice was intervening and harsh.

Anck-su-namun raised her head slowly to look at Seti's face. "My Lord, may I ask to speak to you alone?" Anck-su-namun said quietly.

"Alright." Seti said hesitantly, reluctant to dismiss the servants, but did so. "Now, what is it?"

"Pharaoh, I have come with news." Anck-su-namun bit her lip, fighting to keep away the tears that burned her eyes.

"Yes?" Seti replied with an air of arrogance.

"My Lord," Anck-su-namun struggled for the right words, "I... I bear a child. Yours."

Seti's expression turned to concern and he leaned forward in his throne. "Is this true?"

Anck-su-namun felt nauseous and adrenaline coursed through her body at a steady rate. "Yes, my Lord."

Seti cradled his chin in his palm, thinking. 

"I know I may not belong to the harem, bearing a child," Anck-su-namun cut in quickly, tripping over her words.

"Such is the law, true, true," Seti agreed, "Yet you are too good of a concubine to just give up that easily,"

Anck-su-namun didn't know what to respond to that, so she took it as a complement. "Thank you, my Lord," She said unsurely. It was almost a question.

"No doubt the priests and scribes would be after me if I let you stay," Seti mumbled, almost giving the effect of talking to himself.

"I... know the other punishment is-" Anck-su-namun took an unsteady, rattling breath, "-execution." 

"Yes, that is true also," Seti was deep in concentration.

Anck-su-namun's fear began to grow, until it overtook her entire body and she began trembling. She would not cry, though. No man had ever seen her cry and none ever would.

"Perhaps we could make it so that this never happened?" Seti suggested slyly.

"Change time?" Anck-su-namun whispered, puzzled. She had no control over her lungs and could barely get them to work, taking short, quick breaths in fright.

"No," Seti replied, "No one will ever have to know. I shall give you food, water and a horse. Ride out into the desert to have your child, then return immediately after."

"My Lord, I make no disrespect, but no amount of food you could give me could feed a girl and her growing baby for seven months," Anck-su-namun said quietly.

"Ah, seven months left, is it?"

"Yes, my Lord." Anck-su-namun lowered her head as to avoid his stare. Goosebumps ran up and down her skin, despite the warm climate.

"Nevertheless. I shall give you the supplies, and leave it to you to find a place to stay. Tell no one who you are or where you are from. You are to come back directly after the birth. If you do not return in seven months' time, I shall send the MedJai out to find you, and they shall kill you."

Anck-su-namun winced, partly because of the words said, and partly because of the icy and threatening tone in which they were thrown at her ears.

"My Lord," Anck-su-namun said meekly, "What am I to do with the child?"

"Bring it back," Seti nodded his proud head, "But remember, _it is not yours_!" He said these last words with such a fierceness and viciousness Anck-su-namun nodded shakily, her body turned to ice through and through with terror.

Seti waved his ringed fingers. "You may go now, Anck-soon-yamoon. I shall keep my mouth closed if you do yours. No one need know."

Anck-su-namun forced a smile. "Thank you my Lord," She said and turned to go. Before she could begin walking, her well-trained eyes detected movement in the curtains behind Seti's throne. Whirling around, she could have sworn she'd seen a face...


	4. The Gardens

Nefertiri quickly let the silk curtains fall. Her heart began to pound. Had Anck-su-namun seen her? No, she couldn't have. Nefertiri peeked out through the gap in the red drapes, past her father's throne, looking for Anck-su-namun. Finding she was gone, the 12-year-old let out a deep sigh.

Repositioning the gold band that held her wig together and straitening her thin white dress, Nefertiri turned and slowly tiptoed away from the room in which her father sat. She needed time to digest all that she had heard.

As soon as the princess was well away from her father's throne, she slowed to a steady-paced walk, keeping her head up in the air, as all royalty should. It grew tiring, after a while, and Nefertiri began to slouch here and there, until she gave up and strolled along with a posture that was comfortable.

Luckily there was no one around, for it was incredibly shameful for members of the royal family to walk like servants. Nefertiri slipped along, the coarse, black horsehair wig beginning to make the skin on her shoulders itch. She would remove it first chance she got, she thought.

Looking around though the heat of the summer day, Nefertiri spied the exact thing her dark eyes had been straining to find: the palace gardens.

Mazes of hedges and shrubs towered ten feet above the ground like giants, providing shade and coolness to the air. Several ice-cold rivers ran through the gardens, laughing and bubbling like schoolchildren, winding their way around like a gigantic elegant knot. Exotic and colorful flowers blossomed in abundance, creating a sea of color, and making waves when the wind blew.

Nefertiri kneeled down and cupped some of the clear water in her hands. It made her skin tingle with its chill. Eagerly she lifted her cupped hands to her mouth and poured the icy water down her dry throat. It was so cold it shocked her system, almost freezing the inside of her mouth, or so it felt. It was so refreshing, a break from the heat of the day.

Splashing some of the freezing liquid on her face Nefertiri began to shiver slightly. Slowly she took off her ugly, disgusting wig and let her real, curly hair fall down. Ah, those curls. Blast them. Her dark-brown hair would be _perfect_ if it wasn't for those blasted curls. She ran her fingers through the soft, glossy tresses surrounding her pretty face. Icky, icky, icky curls.

The Princess gently dipped her fingers in the cold water and thought about what she'd just heard. Anck-su-namun was pregnant with her father's child. It was hard to comprehend, especially for Nefertiri. She didn't know why, but it was one of the things that she thought would never happen; was never possible. 

Nefertiri didn't really know Anck-su-namun that well, and really had no opinion of her. They had never spoken, and Nefertiri had always regarded Anck-su-namun as just another woman her father owned. Nefertiri had seen the fear in the concubine's deep eyes and realized, for the very first time, that Anck-su-namun was a person, with her own life and her own feelings, and it astounded Nefertiri.

Seti's daughter sat up against one of the enormous hedges, feeling prickled by its needles. It was strange, but Nefertiri could swear she heard a faint crying. It began to grow closer, the sharp gasps taken in between sobs getting louder. 

She peeked around the side of the shrub and saw Anck-su-namun, crying like a wounded puppy and moving towards Nefertiri quickly. Nefertiri shifted her weight slightly and the tall hedges behind her swayed and rustled. Anck-su-namun stopped dead in her path.

"Who's there?" She cried out shakily.

Nefertiri stood up slowly and revealed herself to Anck-su-namun, who dropped to her knees in a bow.

"Forgive me, Princess." She gasped. Nefertiri noticed Anck-su-namun was desperately trying to control her crying, and would not look Nefertiri in the eye.

"You may stand," Nefertiri said softly, trying not to seem threatening. Anck-su-namun stood, wiping her eyes with her fingers and still refusing to look at Nefertiri.

They stood there for a minute, Nefertiri looking at the pathetic, gasping figure of Anck-su-namun. Oh, the poor, poor girl. Nefertiri wanted to weep for her, to take Anck-su-namun in her arms like a sister and tell her it was going to be all right. She felt so sorry for her, the pain and the fear she must be feeling was well above anything Nefertiri had ever experienced.

It was Nefertiri who broke the silence, stepping forward and reaching her arms out to embrace the crying girl. "Oh, Anck-su-namun," She said sadly.

Nefertiri had barely touched Anck-su-namun when she brought her hand up and sharply struck Nefertiri across the face. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Anck-su-namun yelled and ran in the opposite direction, sobbing, leaving Nefertiri extremely shocked and hurt.


End file.
